SMALLVILLE: The Earth 9 Adventures
by Soron66
Summary: This is another alternate universe Smallville series. will be more than likely shorter than the Stetaverse. This is what connects this series and the SMALLVILLE: The Earth 3 Adventures together other than the Multicrisis in the Multiverse event in Steta. this isn't really anything new. just one of the things i have 2 finish be4 working on new things.
1. Prologue

SMALLVILLE: The Earth 9 Adventures

Written and edited by Soron66

I don't own any of the DC characters or Doctor Who/Torchwood characters. If there are any OC characters then I think the ownership of those go without saying.(some prick decided to give me shit for writing stories the way i do. only moving the title and disclaimer the the first fucking story content page to relieve me of this fucking bullshit.)

* * *

Prologue

Captain Jack Harkness was alone a particular night at the HUB when an alarm sounded. He immediately went to check it out, and saw that a second meteor shower was heading for Earth but more specifically, Smallville. He made up his mind right there that he was going to spend some time in America making sure that any threats are taken care of. Normally, he'd let U.N.I.T take care of it but they were too lazy during and after the first meteor shower. He packed up some things and put on his favorite coat, then proceded to the hidden lift that led straight to the surface. He hurried to the airport and as soon as the plane had lifted off he called his contact in Metropolis. "Hey there, it's been a while. I need a favor, no not that. Even though I wouldn't say no I actually need one of my cars at the Metropolis airport." said Jack with his usual charm. He waited for a few seconds while listening to his friend, "Yes, I'll be staying in America for a while. I don't know how long, but I'll let you know when I decide. If you're planning on going to Smallville change your plans. I can't tell you why, but it's important that you stay in Metropolis. Ironically, it's much safer that Smallville this time. You'll see why on the news in a few days in any case." said Jack with a smile on his face. When his call was done he set some texts to Ianto, Owen, Tosh, and Suzy informing him that he'll be gone for a while.

When he was in Metropolis he set up his apartment to monitor any and all alien activity and to start a countdown of the meteor shower's arrival. He spent a few of the days drinking and screwing around with any attractive woman he could find. Most of the time he spent patrolling Metropolis for aliens or threats to mankind, but found nothing except for the occasional Sontaren or Zygon that were hiding around. The day that the meteor shower happened in Smallville he immediately headed there and did what he could to ensure the survival of the citizens. When he arrived a a packed road he saw a kid bend down for a toy truck and immediately went to get him out of there. Unfortunately, he was too slow to get to the kid in time. Just a few seconds before a meteor struck the kid someone blurred in at tha last second, and the stranger shielded the kid from the meteor. Jack let his jaw drop when he saw the meteor shatter around the stranger, and when the stranger gave the kid to the kid's father he blurred away causing Jack to blink twice. He shook his head and decided to investigate when the crisis had ended.

After the meteor shower stopped he went to the hospital and volunteered himself to help, and since he spent the decades he had lived tending to wounds similar to these before he felt more at home than he did at the HUB. When he was getting a drink he saw a man and woman in strange clothes attack a man and woman. He immediately pulled out his revolver, and shouted, "Leave them alone! You are to cease and desist any attacks on the human race! Now turn around and put your hands on your head!" The man and woman turned around and Jack saw the cold calculated look in their eyes. "This man is not what he appears." said the man and the woman said in response, "Agreed, though he doesn't act like a Kryptonian. We shall perform the test we had performed on the hairless one." Suddenly the man was in front of Jack, and picked him up by the throat digging his fingers into his throat. When the Kryptonains saw that he wasn't a Kryptonian the man twisted his hand snapping Jack's neck, then threw him to the side. When Jack came to he was on a cot next to an unconscious man.

The woman that was attacked by the alien woman said, "Oh my god! What are you?" Jack rubbed his neck and looked at her with his flirtatious smile before he said, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" The woman ignored him and said, "I'm waiting for you to answer me. No human being could come back to life much less survive getting their neck snapped." Jack's smile faltered and said, "I'm as human as you. All I know is I can't die. I've tried all three billion ways there is to die. Don't ask, because i'd rather not relive them." The woman thought for a second then shrugged and said, "I'm Lois Lane." Jack got off the cot standing up before he said, "So you're the notorius Lois Lane, daughter of General Sam Lane." Lois merely sighed while she rolled her eyes, and Jack laughed before he said, "Don't be so glum. I actually quite enjoyed the stories he told of your disobediance. They were highly amusing, and I envied you. I never got a chance to do things like that before...anyway it's nice to finally meet you. I have to go and try to stop those two before anyone else get hurt." Before he could leave Lois said, "You'll never find them, besides how can you stop them? G. and her friend are too strong." In a few seconds the stranger blurred in behind Lois and Jack widened his eyes, but only hovered his hand over his gun before realizing that bullets wouldn't do any good from someone who can shrug off a meteor.

Jack said, "Hi there, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I believe we can help eachother." The stranger raised an eyebrow and asked, "Lois. How are my parents?" Lois replied with a scratchy voice, "Your mother is alive, but the house toppled on her. Don't worry she's strong enough to survive that, and Jonathan is only unconscious. Also, Lana was here. She lead the two really strong wackjobs away from here. They're looking for something named Kal-el. Do you know what that is? Oh uh this guy did his best to help us." The stranger turned to Jack and said, "Thanks for doing what you could for my parents." When the stranger headed towards the door Jack ran up to him and said, "I know you're an alien. Don't worry I won't tell your secret. I'm going to help you fight those two." The stranger narrowed his eyes and asked cautiously, "Why? What is your reason for wanting to fight them? Also, how do I know that you won't tell anyone my secret?" Jack replied honestly, "I'll answer the first two questions now and the other one later. The only reason I came to Smallville is to take care of situations like the one we're in concerning those two. It's my job to fight threats to Earth." The stranger relaxed a bit then said, "I'm Clark Kent, and I'm kind of relieved to have your help against these two." After they had dealt with the Kryptonians Jack gave Clark his address in Metropolis and said that he'd take care of any footage that Luthor Mansion might be have acquired concerning Clark's abilities.


	2. Chapter One: A Doctor's Arrival

Chapter One: A Doctor's Arrival

The Doctor was walking around his console flipping levers and turning knobs when the TARDIS started shaking and stumbled to the screen and looked into it. He immediately set the TARDIS for Smallville two days before Jonathan Kent's election, then flipped a lever and yelled, "Alon-syyyyy!" When the TARDIS landed he immediately went to the door grabbing his brown trench coat on the way. After he got outside he looked around and smelled the air. "Hey! Who are you?!" shouted something and the Doctor turned around and smiled at the man walking up to him and said excitedly, "Oh hello. I'm the Doctor." The man stared at the Doctor and asked, "Doctor Who?" The Doctor grinned and said, "Just the Doctor. Who are you, and where exactly am I? It looks like a farm, smells like a farm, so logically it's a farm. Other than that I have absolutely no idea where I am besides Smallville, Kansas. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing things, don't you?" The man raised an eyebrow and said, "My name is Jonathan Kent and you're on my farm. Doctor of what exactly?" The Doctor shrugged and walked towards the house nonchalantly then said, "Everything." Jonathan yelled, "Hey! You can't just barge in on my family! Leave now and take your wooden box with you!" The Doctor looked at Jonathan and said with a serious dark look, "Mr. Kent. The only reason I am here is to stop something terrible from happening. I don't know exactly what, but I will find out. After I have done what I have to, I will leave."

The Doctor was sitting down having a spot of tea and chatting with Martha when Clark came home. He saw the Doctor and stopped at the door, then asked, "Mom. Who's this?" The Doctor looked at Clark and his grin disappeared for a second then just as quickly reappeared. The Doctor held out his hand to Clark and said, "Hello I'm the Doctor." Clark shook the Doctor's hand and said, "I'm Clark Kent, and what kind of doctor?" The Doctor grinned and said, "I'm the special kind of doctor. Don't worry, I'm not a psychiatrist." The Doctor looked at his watch and said, "Oh look at the time. I have somewhere that I need to be." Just before he left he turned to Clark and said, "See you around 'Clark'." Clark caught the emphasis and turned to Martha and said, "Mom. I think that man knows who I really am." Martha looked away with a troubled look after she said, "Clark I'm pretty sure he doesn't. After all the only people that know are you, me, Jonathan, and Chloe." Meanwhile the Doctor was in the TARDIS messing with a device and when it blinked and beeped he grinned and said, "Brilliant. Now I just have to see if the artron radiation is surrounding the Kryptonian. If it isn't then I have to stop him from trying to mess with time." Clark walked down to the barn, but noticed the blue box and used his x-ray vision. He frowned when the box acted like lead and immediately went to knock on the door. The Doctor was heading out of his workshop when he saw a Goa'uld healing device. He grabbed before he left, then as he got to the door someone knocked. Right after Clark knocked the door opened and Clark saw something impossible. The Doctor stared at Clark with a serious expression, then stepped back allowing Clark to enter then leave and circle around the TARDIS. Clark stared at the Doctor and stammered, "How... but... what... who... where." The Doctor rolled he eyes and walked to his screen then showed him everything he felt Clark needed to know. Clark raised an eyebrow and said, "You're an alien?" The Doctor nodded then said, "Yep" popping the "p".

A day later the Doctor was looking through the telescope in Clark's loft when Lana walked up and asked, "Who are you?" The Doctor jumped and said, "Oh blimey. You startled me, and I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" Lana raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm Lana Lang. Clark Kent's girlfriend. Why are you here." The Doctor smiled and said, "Well Lana, I'm here to stop a crisis from happening." After the Doctor left the loft Lana decided to look into the telescope at what the Doctor was looking at. She saw a small slit in space that looked like a rip in paper. Lana shook her head and decided to pretend she never saw that. The Doctor looked at Lana's time file in the TARDIS and said, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Clark walked into the TARDIS and he immediately turned off the screen and put on his usual happy face. "Kal-el! What brings you back to the TARDIS?" said the Doctor cheerily. Clark ignored the Doctor's use of his Kryptonian name and said, "Lana said a strange doctor was in the loft. What were you doing there?" The Doctor casually walked past Clark and said with a grin, " Absolutely nothing important. I just wanted to know how fun it was to look through a telescope. I have never looked through a telescope before." Clark narrowed his eyes, but decided to let it go. Before Clark left the TARDIS the Doctor said, "I'll see you at Jonathan's victory party tomorrow."

The day of the election the Doctor went to the party in his black tuxedo with a white shirt and bow tie and shook Jonathan's hand. Then the Doctor saw Clark and said with a smile, "Quite the party, isn't it. Oh uh before I forget congratulations on your engagement Clark and future Mrs. Lana Kent." and Clark responded, "Thanks. Not intending to be rude, but why did you come to the party?" The Doctor shrugged and said, "No reason. Well, I am here to congratulate Jonathan Kent. He'll be a brilliant Senator one day. He might even become President. He'd make a good President. Oh uh Lana's leaving, and she's gone." Clark suddenly looked around and when he saw her he immediately went to follow her. The Doctor exited the room, and went to the TARDIS. He flipped switches and knobs then finally flipped his demat lever, and the TARDIS shook for a few seconds. When he got where and when he wanted he exited the TARDIS and saw a creature. "You shouldn't be here. What are you and what is your plan?" said the Doctor sternly. The creature said in a wet scratchy voice, "I am destiny, I am chaos, I am death. As for my plan Lana Lang will die and Lex Luthor will gain the powers he needs to destroy the last son of Krypton. You cannot stop us, and you never will." The Doctor bared his teeth and said angrily, "I will stop you. I'm the Doctor. I'm 902 years old. I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, and I'm the one that's going to end your plan before it concludes."

The creature backed up involuntarily and said with fear in it's voice, "Impossible. We destroyed the Timelords a long time ago. You cannot be a Timelord. You must be a former Time Agent instead." The Doctor yelled furiously, "You're the one behind the Time War?! I'll make you wish you were never born!" A few seconds later the Doctor saw Lana's car speeding down the street towards them and Clark wasn't in the car. The creature smiled when he revealed Clark tied up in shadowy chains. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and he said, "You've made a big mistake. You will not win. Tell me. Do you know what happens to interdimensional chains when a sonic device like say a screwdriver does this?" Right after he said that he pointed his sonic at the chains and activated the device. As soon as he reached the correct frequency the chains shattered and Clark threw the creature towards the bus before saving Lana, and the Doctor pointed the chains towards the creature and switched to a frequency that put the chains back together tying it up one second before it could escape being run over.

After Jonathan's untimely death the Doctor walked up to Clark when the funural had ended and said, "I'm so sorry." Clark asked with evident grief, "Why couldn't you save him like you did Lana?" The Doctor replied with sympathy, "There are fixed points in time, and points in time that are in constant flux. A fixed time is a moment that must happen. For example, Volcano Day in Pompei. If it was one of the times in constant flux then it'd be an another matter 's death was a fixed point in time. I couldn't save him even if I could go back in time." Clark grunted and walked down to join Lana but turned back when he heard a wheezing groaning sound and saw the TARDIS dematerialize. The Doctor set the coordinates to England in 1550 and flipped the lever. He activated the screen and pulled up Jonathan's time file and put it in the deceased folder. Clark laid with Lana in his bed and just stared at the ceiling remembering the days Jonathan was alive.

* * *

I know that the Doctor killing the creature isn't like him, but my reasoning is the War Doctor returned for the few seconds it took for the creature to get killed. Also he was extremely angry when he learned of who/what was really responsible for Gallifrey's destruction. Here's another thing to consider. This creature could be the father of the beings that serve the Tally. I think those beings were called the Shakri. In other words the creature can't be killed. It is a physical manifestation of destructive power. Basically an enemy Doctor Fate would fight if it used real magic. It uses highly advanced technology that's all. also this is the 10th Doctor in case you guys couldn't tell. I think I'll bring 9, 11, and 12 into the story later on. I think I'm going to do a Jack Harkness chapter next.


	3. Chapter Two: Jack's Back

This'll take place during the last half of the finale of S5

Chapter Two: Jack's Back

Alarms started blaring in the Hub and Jack walked around and said, "Toshiko find the origin of the signal, Ianto get on the phone and speak to out lovely friends at U.N.I.T and see what they know." Gwen walked up to Jack and asked, "Jack. what do you want me and Owen to do?" Jack smiled as he put on his trench coat and said, "You two are coming with me to America." As they were driving away from the Hub Toshiko called and said, "Jack. The signal has stopped, but I found it's origin point." Jack shifted gears then said, "Please don't say it's from Smallville." Toshiko was silent for a few seconds then said, "Okay, I won't tell you." Before Jack arrived at the airport he acquired after the second meteor event he called Ianto and said, "You're in charge while Gwen, Owen, and I are away. Please don't destroy the Hub while I'm gone." When they arrived in Metropolis he let Gwen and Owen into the building he made for a base when in America. Then he called Clark but got his voicemail instead then said, "How's it going? Guess who's back." He turned to a device and found Clark's location, and saw that he was at the Luthercorp building. He hurriedly picked up a device and clicked a button on it teleporting him to Luthercorp Plaza. He got into an elevator and used his vortex manipulator to make the elevator go faster, then reached the top floor and hurried to Lionel Luther's office. He got there Just before Clark punched Lionel and yelled, "Clark! This man is on our side!" Clark looked at Jack then back to Lionel and said, "No! He's trying to use me as a weapon!" All of a sudden a man flew through the window and stopped Clark from killing Lionel and said, "Kal-el. This man is the emmisary of Jor-el." Clark calmed down long enough to listen to them speak about who is the real enemy.

After the conversation Lionel and the martian walked over to Jack and the martian said, "Who exactly are you? How do you know of Kal-el?" Jack smiled and said, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" The martian frowned after trying to read Jack's mind, and got even more annoyed when Jack smiled knowingly. Lionel suddenly said, "Jack. What brings you here?" Jack looked at Lionel seriously and said, "I accidentally intercepted a signal that originated in Smallville. I came here because whenever my base's alarms go off it's never good. I'll help in any way I can." Lionel nodded and turned back to Clark, but Clark had already blurred away. When Jack went looking for the martian he saw that the martian was gone too. Jack and Lionel hurried out of Luthercorp Plaza and went to Smallville to do what they could. After a few hours, Jack walked into Luther Mansion and saw Lex blur in behind Lana. He accidentally said out loud, "Well shit." and Lex turned around and demanded, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Jack looked at him with a wary face and said just as warily, "I'm the one that's going to save the world from you Lex Luther." When he pulled out his revolver and aimed it at Lex's head, which caused Lex to laugh and said, "Do you really think human weapons can kill me?" Jack merely smiled and Lex said angrily, "Nobody threatens Lex Luther and gets away with it." Suddenly, Jack shot his gun and a green meteor bullet came speeding out before a red blue blur came speeding between Lex and the bullet. Jack widened his eyes when he saw Clark go down and went to help him, but was held to a wall by his neck by Lex who said angrily, "You try to kill me, and succeed in killing the only friend I've ever had." Before Clark said weakly, "Lex... don't." Lex continued squeezing Jack's neck and turned back to Clark then said, "Why not? He tried to kill me and nearly killed you."

Clark groaned and held his hand and tried to pull out the bullet but couldn't. While Lana went to get some pliers Clark said with an even weaker voice, "Killing is not the way. It never is. If my friend is still there then trust me." Lex dropped Jack and went to Clark and kneeled next to him before he said, "Why would I trust you? You've been lying to me for five years Clark. I would've kept your secret, and we could've saved the world side by side." Lex grabbed Jack's gun and then aimed it at Clark, but before he could pull the trigger the martian appeared and pushed Lex away. "I'm here Kal-el." said the martian just before he phased through Clark's hand and pulled out the kryptonite bullet. Clark got up as Jack picked his gun back up and the martian vanished taking Lex with him. Lana returned and saw Clark and Jack standing back up, but didn't see Lex anywhere. "Where's Lex?" Clark and Jack looked at eachother, but before they could answer something crashed through the roof and Lex appeared standing over the martian. Lana backed away and Jack pulled out his gun again preparing to fire. Lex and Clark saw eachother then ran at eachother and their clash sent a backlash knocking Jack and Lana off their feet rendering them unconscious. When Jack woke up he hurried to Lana and checked her pulse, but exhaled in relief when he found a pulse. He immediately called Lionel and said, "Lex is still alive. He and Clark are fighting eachother now. I can't do anything now. Fighting Kryptonians isn't my specialty. I'll leave that to Clark. Also Lex nearly killed the martian. I'm going to take the martian with me to my base in Metropolis. He'll be safe there. Go see Lana at the Smallville hospital." When he hung up he immediately called an ambulance for Lana and had Owen show up to help get the martian to the base's medical room.

Clark and Lex fought all the way till they reached the Kent Farm's barn and Clark was tossed into a beam. Clark stood up and faced Lex, and Lex stood there quietly for a few minutes till he said, "Clark. Why didn't you trust me enough to tell the truth?" Clark looked away for a few seconds then said, "My father didn't trust you. It's like how you acquired Lionel's deceptive and manipulative personality from him. In my case I got my father's paranoid outlook concerning the Luthers." Lex breathed deeply then said angrily, "Stop lying Clark! You didn't trust me because I'm a Luther, and that's the only reason. Jonathan has nothing to do with your inability to trust me." Suddenly Lex ran at Clark and Clark spun around Lex just before he placed the kryptonian knife against Lex's neck. "That's right Kal-el. Kill Lex. You know you want to." said Milton Fine just after he arrived in the barn. Clark immediately threw the knife and it pierced Fine in the chest. After a minute Fine laughed and said, "I knew you wouldn't kill Lex. Your love for humanity is your greatest weakness! General Zodd is finally returning!" As he finished saying that he was destroyed and the purple beam had disappeared. Clark looked at Lex and asked, "Lex?" Lex looked up and said, "Lex Luther is dead. I am Zodd. Join me in remaking this world into the new Krypton." Clark's face gained an angry look and he said, "I'll never join you." Zodd turned around and pulled off a bracelet, then threw it at Clark. Though Clark avoided it and was sucked back after five minutes. Jack got to the Kent Farm just as Clark was being pulled into the sky, and then he looked towards the barn. Suddenly, Zodd was in front of Jack and he looked at Jack intensely. "Lex! What did you do with Clark!?" yelled Jack. Zodd merely batted Jack with enough force to send him flying back ten yards till he landed and broke every bone in his body when he rolled around because of the inertia.


	4. Chapter Three: Death of Lex

Chapter Three: Death of Lex.

Jacck hurried to Metropolis and called Gwen, "Gwen I need you and Owen to help the local authorities calm the riots. Make sure the martian is safe, and make sure that you put the base on lockdown. Oh and Gwen put in this code on the main control panel. The code is Alpha, Foxtrot, Berellium, Zinc, Emergence, 1, then press activate." As soon as Gwen had done that he made it into Metropolis and stopped driving when the crowds got too thick. He prepared himself to get out and fight, but managed to lock the ship a second after he left. He punched, kicked, jabbed, and used several techniques to get through the crowd. He saw Lionel get pulled out of a limo then turn around and start brawling like a street kid in order to get away. Jack rushed in and knocked out the men who were holding Chloe, then pulled her with him to get to a building and pushed her inside. "Go! I'll get Lionel!" yelled Jack before he went towards Lionel but was suddenly knocked back by a man. Lionel made put his hands on the man and went to Jack. When they got to the door that Chloe was in some people were were rushing towards them and Jack pulled out his gun causing them to pause long enough for them to get to the door. Jack shot his gun in the air before he ran inside when they rushed at them again.

After they got inside Lionel, Chloe, and Jack were sitting inside trying to figure out what to do. "We have to kill Zodd. It's the only way to save the world." said Lionel sadly. Jack nodded as Chloe looked down before she said, "I can't get to Smallville on this leg." Jack handed Chloe his spare gun and said with his award winning smile right before he and Lionel left, "I'll need that back when this is all done Ms. Sullivan." When Lionel and Jack arrived at the Kent Barn they saw Martha picking up the dagger and Lionel walked over to her and said as he hugged her, "Martha. I'm so glad you're alright." Jack walked over and said businessly, "I hate to interrupt the romance, but we need that dagger to kill Zodd. It's the only way to save this planet now that Clark is gone." Lana walked up behind Jack and said, "None of you will get close enough to kill him. I'm the only chance we have." Jack looked at Lana and said seriously, "It's too dangerous. Lionel and I will handle it." As Lionel and Jack were leaving Lana said, "You'll need a distraction." Jack and Lionel sighed then Lionel turned to Lana and said, "Ms. Lang. If you do this swear that you'll take a green meteor rock with you. Keep it in a lead box then use it on our signal."

Lana looked at them and said, "This is Lex's body, not an alien body. How can you be sure that it will work?" Jack sighed and said, "We're not. It's a chance we're going to take. I'll shoot at him while he's busy and when he's distracted Lional will stab him in the back so to speak. You go on ahead." When Lana went on Jack turned to Lionel and said, "Give me the dagger." Lionel looked at Jack and asked, "You don't trust me to do this?" Jack looked at him and said seriously, "Even though Zodd is at the wheels It's still your son's body. That means you'll more than likely hesitate too long and botch the mission. You are too close for this Lionel. Stay here with Martha." Lionel reluctantly went back to the barn and Jack went off towards the Luther Mansion. When he arrived Lana was busy snogging Zodd and he aimed his revolver at Zodd before he said, "Honey I'm home!" Zodd quickly looked at Jack then said, "Impossible. How are you alive? I killed you." Then he sped at Jack grabbing him by the neck and knocking the gun out of Jack's hand pushing him up the wall. Jack snuck his hand behind him and slowly pulled out the dagger and stabbed him in side. After Zodd dropped him Jack fell to the ground and grabbed at his neck. "No human was able to attack me so stealthily. What are you?" asked Zodd as he pulled out the dagger.

Jack slowly got up and said, "I'm an ex-Time Agent from the 51st century. More importantly I'm the one that's going to kill you General Zodd." Zodd was extremely furious and threw the dagger away before he ran at Jack but was punched aside all of a sudden. "Zodd. Leave this man alone. Your fight is with me." said Clark right before he destroyed the Kryptonian device that was causing the blackout across the world. Zodd looked at Clark with rage and screamed as he ran at Clark before he flew pushing Clark taking him with him. Jack managed to grab on to Zodd's leg after he retrieved the dagger and flailed along as they flew. When they landed Jack accidentally let go and broke his neck. When he woke up he saw Clark drop to his knees in front of Zodd and he immediately shot his revolver at Zodd causing Zodd to speed right in front of Jack. "You dare shoot Zodd. Since I can't kill you I'll just rip youir head off and throw it far away." said Zodd with rage. Before Zodd could grab Jack he was stabbed right in the heart and he fell over looking at Jack with confusion at how he could be killed by a human. Clark sped up to Jack and then look at Zodd and knelt by him. "Looks like you win Time Agent. I've always hated your kind." said Zodd as he started choking on his own blood. Suddenly, Clark pulled out a crystal with an S symbol on it, and placed it on Zodd's forhead which pulled out the phantom into the crystal. When that process was done Clark pulled the dagger out and glared at Jack before he blurred Lex to the hospital."

Jack walked into the Kent Barn and told Lionel and Martha that the job was done and was about to leave when Clark blurred in and grabbed Jack by his neck. "Why did you kill him!?" Jack said faintly, "It was the only way to save the world." Clark threw Jack out of the barn and into a tree then blurred at Jack. When Jack got up he found himself pinned against the tree again. "There is always another way Jack! Killing is not the way!" shouted Clark before he let go of Jack. Clark turned away from Jack and walked back to the barn but said before getting far, "Stay out of Smallville and Metropolis. If I see you again you'll regret it. This is my jurisdiction not yours. Stay far away from here. I don't work or trust with people who have a killer instinct." Jack slowly got up and limped away before he called Owen and said with a pained tone, "I could use a doctor now." He managed to get to the edge of town before he collapsed and became unconscious. When he woke up he was in a bed and with bandages all over his wounds and wearing a leg cast. "Jack what did you do to get yourself like this?" asked Gwen with a worried look. Jack laughed a few short laughs and said regretfully, "I just alienated the only ally I truly had in Smallville. We're never coming back to this part of America. When we leave set this place to implode. Can't let anyone have the technology that's in this place."Clark, Lana, Lionel, and Martha were standing near the front during Lex's funeral and even Oliver, Chloe and the rest of the super team showed up. After the funeral everyone went their separate ways and Clark stayed behind with Lionel and Lana till eventually the only one who stayed was Clark. "I'm sorry for everything Lex." said Clark just before he blurred away from the graveyard.


	5. Chapter Four: Two Years Later

Chapter Four: Two Years Later

Clark was chopping wood when he heard a recieved a text from Chloe. The text read **Help me Clark! Something is following me in Metropolis. Please hurry.** He blurred to Metropolis and saw some metal machine grab Chloe so he pushed it away before he grabbed Chloe and blurred her away. "Oh my god Clark. I was so scared." cried Chloe into his shoulder. "Chloe I'm going to take you to the farm. You'll be safe as long as you stay put." Right after he sped her home he returned to the street the machine was at but didn't see anything. Suddenly something grabbed him and he tried to fight back but it's technology weakened him. "What is going on?" asked Clark with some effort. The machine replied, [The last son of Krypton will be upgraded to the The SuperCyber. The SuperCyber will be the ultimate Cyberman. The only one who'll succeed in the our ultimate goal. To upgrade all life and delete those who reject being upgraded.] Then Clark blacked out and when he came to he was strapped to a table and some sort of torture device activated. His primal screams were heard throughout all of Metropolis and everyone clung to eachother in fear.

The TARDIS sounded an alarm and a man with a crew cut, a big, nose, big ears, and a leather jacket with a red t-shirt underneath rushed to the console. "What are you doing that for? There is nothing wrong with the TARDIS. Unless...there is something wrong with time!" as he scrolled the menu he saw something that made his face go pale. "Oh this is absolutely not fantastic. This is the opposite of fantastic. What's the word for that? Doesn't matter. Okay Superman it's time to save you so time will be fixed." He quickly set some coordinates then flipped a lever and when he arrived he saw a Cyberman with so much tech he it was obviously Superman. "I failed. how did I fail?" the Doctor asked himself with a panicked expression. The SuperCyber said, [The Doctor has been located. The Doctor will be deleted.] then it blurred at the Doctor but before it could get to him a red blur grabbed the Doctor and carried him away. The Doctor snapped, "Don't do that again Bartholomew Allen!" after he saw where he was and who brought him there. The red blur said, "Dude. What makes you think I'm this Bartholomew guy?" The Doctor stared at him then said, "I'm the Doctor and I'm a time traveler. So, you tell me!"

Green Arrow swung down and said, "So Impulse who's this guy and why did you bring him here." Impulse replied with a shrug, "Some metal guy ran as fast as boy scout at him, so I grabbed him on the way here." Green Arrow held out a hand and said, "I'm..." but was interrupted when the Doctor said, "I know who you and your friends are Mr. Queen. Now if you don't leave me alone I can't save the last son of Krypton." Green Arrow asked with confusion, "What are you talking about?" The Doctor said, "That machine Mr. Allen saved me from is Clark Kent. He's turned into a Cyberman, but more super. A SuperCyber if you will. Now take me back to my TARDIS, and get out of my way." Green Arrow said, "Oh we'll take you there, but we're coming with you. He's our friend not yours. Why do you even care what happens to him?" The Doctor snapped, "I'm the Doctor that's why. So, shut up and take me to my ship! Allen it's the blue box." Before Green Arrow could get a word in edge-wise Impulse blurred them to the TARDIS, and the Doctor hurried in there. Before they could get in there the Doctor said, "You're not coming with me. There can't be two people in the same place. It would cause a paradox so big it could destroy all of reality. So see ya." then he flipped a lever which shut the door and the TARDIS dematerialized. Green Arrow said, "He's a jerk." then the TARDIS rematerialized. The Doctor said, "What are you waiting for? Let's go save your friend." Green Arrow blinked twice and said, "You just...but..." and the Doctor rolled his eyes before he said, "No time. Hero now. Explain later." then he rushed off and started typing on a device."

Green Arrow and Impulse looked at each other then hurried after the Doctor. "Archer. Give me a sonic arrow." said the Doctor and Green Arrow said, "It's experimental. I haven't even tested it yet." The Doctor merely gestured impatiently till he got what he wanted. As soon as the Doctor finished messing with it he said, "Impulse as soon as you he gets here, place plant these devices on him. Green Arrow shot that modified sonic arrow into the sky now." Green Arrow did as asked and when it was done the SuperCyber heard the frequency so it blurred to the origin point and when he arrived he saw the man who had escaped as well as too others. Suddenly the man in red ran around him in circles then back to standing next to the man in the leather jacket. "Do you know what happens when emp's combined with solar energy are activated?" asked the Doctor and the SuperCyber didn't have a chance to explain before the Doctor activated a switch in his sonic screwdriver which in turn activated the devices planted on the SuperCyber. The SuperCyber said, [Impossible. The SuperCyber is the ultimate Cyberman, designed to be the ultimate upgrader and deleter...] then the SuperCyber fell to it's stomach and the lights shut down. Then bright lights emitted and suddenly the SuperCyber was Clark again. "Absolutely fan-tastic! I'm so glad this plan worked!" said the Doctor with excitement. Green Arrow and Impulse stared at the Doctor then back at Clark who was unconscious on the floor. When Green Arrow and Impulse stared back to where the Doctor stood he was gone. They looked around and looked at the TARDIS just as it dematerialized away.

Two days later Clark woke up in the loft and Chloe was sitting right next to him. "Chloe..." said Clark quietly and Chloe looked at him with a worried expression. Then they started snogging on eachother as they realized their feelings for eachother. Clark heard a wheezing groaning sound and immediately got up. He saw that he was completely nude and blushed as Chloe stared at him stubbornly. He quickly blurred into clothes and walked down the loft and saw a welcome sight. "I haven't seen this in a long while." said Clark as he ran his hand along the TARDIS. "Hello my friend Clark!" said an overly happy man in a bow tie. Clark asked with confusion, "Who are you? Have we met?" The man calmed down and said, "I am the Doctor and you've seen me twice before. Though you wouldn't remember your second time which was two weeks ago in your timeline. For me it was when I was 904 years old. Now I'm 1200, or something like that. I don't really remember. My first time was when I was 900 years old. I showed up two weeks ago. you wouldn't remember of course, and it's best that you wouldn't. Anyway, i just came to check on you. I fully intended to before the first time you met me, but it was purely business. Now I'm making a social call. I've only ever done those once. Had to fight Cybermen that time now that I think about it. Well I best be off now. Good luck my friend." Just before the Doctor shut the door of the TARDIS he asked, "Do you want to see the inside again? It's changed a lot since I last saw you." Clark shrugged and said, "Sure. Why can't you stay for a while?"

The Doctor said, "Oh I have recieved a beacon that leads me to some planet. Otherwise I might stay for a while." Clark said as he stepped inside, "You've redecorated." and the Doctor nodded before he asked, "What do you think?" Clark says, "It definitely looks like a spaceship instead of a dome under the sea, so it looks good." The Doctor said, "Oi! Don't knock the coral theme! It was good while it lasted. I have fond memories in that coral them. Some sad ones but mainly good. Anyway, I have a feeling that we'll never see eachother again. This is a good bye, my friend." Suddenly, a noise emitted from the console and the Doctor said, "Okay it's time for you to go." As Clark left he saw a robotic head that looked kind of like that metal machine that tried to kidnap Chloe on the console. "What is that thing doing here?" demanded Clark and the Doctor looked at the head then said, "Oh that's Handles. He's harmless. A bit of a moron at times, but he's very loyal to me now that i've reprogrammed it. Now go!" Clark was about to object but was pushed out of the TARDIS and watched it dematerialize away. "You don't see that everyday." said Chloe with a smile and Clark smiled back.

Two weeks later Clark and Chloe were preparing supper when someone barged into their house. "You two need to come with me right this second!" said the old man who was dressed like a magician. Clark asked, "Doctor?" and the old man said while gesturing urgently, "Yes yes it's me. New face. New set of regenerations yada yada. Now let's go!" The Doctor rushed them into the TARDIS and messed with the controls as Chloe said, "How is this possible? It's magnificent!" which caused the Doctor to pause and stare at Chloe before he continued as he said, "Never heard that before. Nice to have variation." When he was finished he said, "Now whatever you do don't take anything, don't touch anything, and don't talk to anyone you recognize." Before Clark and Chloe could respond the Doctor said, "Brace yourself." then pulled a switch and the TARDIS started dematerializing which caused Chloe and Clark to fall down when the TARDIS shook violently.


	6. Chapter Five: Crisis P1

Chapter Five: Crisis P1

When the TARDIS steadied Clark and Chloe slowly got up and the Doctor said, "Well hurry up then. We need to be there by nightfall." then Clark and Chloe looked at him questioningly. The Doctor didn't respond but instead went down a corridor and came back five minutes later with some clothes. "You two need to put these on, because they'll know that your time travelers if you don't wear these stupid clothes. They hate time travel. In fact it's banned in this period. That's the main reason I avoid it, but I couldn't avoid it this time." After Clark and Chloe had dressed the Doctor said, "Good, now hurry out the door." The Doctor followed shortly after making the TARDIS turn invisible. The Doctor saw their expression when they saw the TARDIS turn invisible and said, "I told you these people hate time travel. I had to make it invisible, because everyone knows about the TARDIS and the perception filter doesn't stop them from seeing it for what it is." The Doctor led them through the streets till they arrived at a building on it's own and the Doctor said, "Here we are, now in before the house moves away." Clark and Chloe didn't get a chance to respond before the Doctor pushed them in.

"Well well if it isn't the bloody kryptonian and his mate. What brings you psychotic sods to the House of Mystery." said a liverpoolian accent. The Doctor looked up and said, "Don't worry John. These are their past selves." John looked at him and said, "You know it's against the law to bring people from the past here Doctor. Not even you are exempt from that law. So please tell me why you risked it? Hell why did you even risk coming here?" The Doctor calmly walked forward and said, "I think we need to go somewhere comfortable cause this is going to be a long explanation." After the Doctor had explained to John he said, "I have somewhere that I have to go. Send them home once it's done." Clark narrowed his eyes at the Doctor and said before the Doctor arrived at the exit., "What do you mean by once it's done?" The Doctor looked at Clark then said, "I'm sorry Kal, but I can't tell you. Please forgive me for what has to be done in order for the universe to be safe." Suddenly, John shouted, "Gizwe driln voc bu tarnowa!" and Clark fell unconscious at the same time Chloe did. When Clark woke up he and Chloe were somewhere else and clark felt older.

He stood up and said, "How?" as he looked into the mirror and touched his grey hair. All of a sudden someone barged in and said, "Sir. We have found the immortal former Time Agent and friend of the Doctor Captain Jack Harkness. He will be waiting in the throne room for your judgment of him." The man bowed then left the room and Clark said, "Have I become a tyrant?" He looked down and saw Chloe wearing a collar and with the brand of his family crest in her chest. Clark fumed and stomped out of the room as he thought _I'm not a tyrant. I'm a monster._ When he arrived at the throne room he saw that Jack harkness was in chains and ragged clothes. "Well well well. Clark Kent the last kryptonian in existence. Maybe I should've killed you the first day I met you!" said Jack angrily which caused Clark to turn to him before he said, "Leave us." and everyone left the room except for Jack and Clark. Jack looked around and said, "This is new. You never have your executions be private." Clark looked at Jack before he blurred at him and shattered the chains. "I'm not the monster that this Clark is Harkness." Jack scratched his head as he said, "Have you lost your mind Emperor homicidal?" Clark rolled his eyes at Jack then said, "The last time I saw you was the day you killed Lex." Jack's eyes moved about as he thought then he smiled, "Clark the hero of Smallville. It's so good to finally see you again. How did you get here and why are you in that body?" Clark told him about the situation then Jack said angrily, "I'm going to punch him in the face when I see him!"

An hour later Jack ran from the throne room and managed to knock out the guards before jumping off of the castle in the clouds. Clark dug the kryptonite bullet from his side and said, "The future Jack is even more of a dick than the present one." Some guards walked in and took the kryptonite to throw it away, but hesitated. "You killed my sister Emperor Kal, and I swore to myself that I would kill you for that." Suddenly he disintegrated and a scottish woman said, "Now now. That is no way to treat your emperor. Anyone else want to try to kill my husband?" The other guard quickly backed away and said, "Forgive me my lady. I had a moment of weakness. I know my wife was a traitor, but I couldn't just let her execution go without trying to get revenge." The empress said with a twinkle in her eyes, "Tell me something nice and I might just let you live knowing that you tried to kill the one you were sworn to protect."

The guard tried to find something nice to say, but was immediately disintegrated by the empress. "Now now my dear husband let's get you up and change you into your armor. You are going to war in the afternoon after all." An hour later Clark stared in the mirror and asked as his servants were dressing him in his armor, "Who am I? What is my purpose in life?" Someone walked up behind him and said, "You are Kal-el and emperor of the greatest empire in the universe." Clark turned around and saw brainiac standing there. "You! You tried to destroy the world!" Brainiac smiled then said, "Yes I did, and you stopped me every time. Eventually, you came around to my way of seeing things. The human race desires to be controlled, and you merely gave them want they wanted." Clark glared at him then said, "As of right now I'm not emperor of this empire, and you will be destroyed once and for all!" Suddenly Clark ran at brainiac but was thrown through the wall and fell to the ground below the floating castle. After Clark landed he climbed out of the crater he made and a hologram showed in the sky. "As of right now Kal-el is no longer your loving ruler. I'm in control now as was my plan all along. Stick to your families because this is the last day of the human race."

Clark felt something pierce his shoulder and screamed then turned around before he said, "Oliver?" Oliver walked up and said, "You will not survive this day Clark. Your betrayal will not go unpunished." Then he was punched by a red blur and a loud shriek sounded which caused him to go down to his knees. "Your fate has been decided Clark Kent." said a strange voice. When Clark turned around he saw a man in a golden helmet then said, "I'm not the Clark of this time. I'm from the past!" suddenly he was whacked in the head by something heavy and pointy. Then the one who hit him said, "Shut up kryptonian. We're sick of your lies." and as Clark fell unconscious he saw someone wearing a bird costume hovering over him. When he woke up he was in a cell comprised of kryptonite, but before he could say anything the door opened and someone walked into Clark's line of sight. "Hello old friend. Sorry about shooting you in the side. I was supposed to shoot you in the head, but now that you're back I can't. Follow me." said Jack with a serious expression.


	7. Chapter Six: Crisis P2

Chapter Six: Crisis P2

It's been several months since Clark joined the rebellion, but even with his help the rebellion was losing. One day the Empire barged into their headquarters and started killing Clark's allies. Clark used all of the powers he had to save as much as he could then was rammed into by Brainiac. "How did you get so stupid Kal-el? Did you forget the futility of protecting the human insects?" Clark smirked as he said, "I'm not your Clark." Brainiac widened his eyes then grinned evilly, "Then If I kill you the world will be mine much quicker" Before he could punch his hand through Clark's chest he was shot in the back which caused Brainiac to clutch at the gunshot wound and scream in pain. "Kryptonian bullets with Kryptonian acid inside. You won't survive that Brainiac." Jack said evilly right before Clark blurred him and Jack out of the base. Missy showed up and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have failed me Brainiac. I want my husband dead, and you were supposed to kill him." Brainiac fell to his knees as he coughed up black oil and said, "Kal-el isn't out Kal-el. He's the Kal-el of the past, and I would've killed him but that immortal shot me with a bullet made from Kryptonian metal and has kryptonian acid." Missy looked at Brainiac then said, "You poor dear. I'm sorry to say but I was going to kill you once the Empire was cemented and the rebellion was crushed. It is my Empire after all. I can't have a threat like you exist." Brainiac laughed which caused him to cough up some more black oil and then said, "Right back at you Gallifreyan." then he disintegrated into black dust.

Missy turned around and tossed homemade explosive device behind her right before teleporting away. When she returned home she shrieked, "DOCTORRRRRR! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" and then she glared out of the window at the ledge. She stomped down into the slave cages and found Chloe Sullivan. "I'll set you free so you can find Mr. Kent if you tell me the last place you remember being before waking up in that lovely bed and wearing that lovely collar and brand on your chest." Chloe didn't respond and instead looked away but Missy would have none of it so she growled, "If you don't tell me what I want to know I'll feed you to the man-eating beetles in the pit below." Chloe didn't respond till the floor started opening and screamed in a pleading tone, "House of Mystery!" Missy grinned evilly and opened the cage floor all the way after she said, "Thank you dear. You'll be seeing Clark soon enough."

A day later Clark and Jack were arguing about what to do when suddenly someone appeared and asked, "Am I too late? I can never tell with this vortex manipulator on the fritz." Everyone stared at her and she said, "Oh forgive my manners. I'm professor River Song. I assume everyone here is friends with the Doctor?" Jack narrowed his eyes and said, "What would you do if we were?" River smiled and said, "I'd help you because the world is in dire straights, and you're not supposed to be here Mr. Kent." Clark narrowed his eyes but said, "I don't know what you're talking about." River laughed then said, "There are two versions of you in the same point of time, besides i know of you cause the Doctor is my Husband. Also, we've met before. Anyway, this version of the timeline wasn't supposed to happen. Something in the past changed in a horrible way. In order for this version of events to never happen we have to stop it before it ever began." Jack laughed sardonically, "How exactly do you plan on doing that? Nobody knows what the catalyst for this hell was!" River merely smiled which caused Jack's smile to turn into a frown before he snarled, "You know what caused this! Tell us!" River's smile grew then she said, "Spoilers." and Jack pushed her against a wall and said in a dangerous tone, "Don't give me that. Tell me now or I'll kill you right now." River's smile vanished and she said sadly, "Oh Jack. how could you be this ruthless? After all the lives you've lived how could you become this dark? I would tell you, but I can't in front of Clark. You know why."

Jack slowly let go and said, "Since the war to protect earth from the Kal who enslaved the world. I lost so many friends in that war. When they died, a part of me died with them." River smiled compassionately at Jack then said, "I'm going to take you home Clark, but first I'm going to have to kill you." Clark looked at her with confusion on his face then River explained, "The body swap spell that jerk Constantine performed on you and Chloe can only be reversed by the body you take over dying. When that body dies so will the mind that belongs to it. I'll be seeing you at the House of Mystery when you wake up." Before Clark could respond she took Jack's gun and shot Clark in the head. Clark bolted up and said, "Owwwww." which caused John to snicker before he said, "Welcome back to your real body mate. Your girlfriend was one day ahead of you. Right now she's sitting in the lounge staring into the fireplace. Piece of advice, be gentle with her her stay in her future body wasn't that pleasant judging from the haunted look in her eyes."

River appeared at the House of Mystery and knocked on the door, which opened allowing her to enter. "Welcome Melody Pond." said a Liverpooldian accent and River turned towards the speaker then stomped over to him and smacked him hard before she said angrily, "That's for leaving me for dead in Venice during the fight against the Mystical Daleks." John merely shrugged at it and said, "You're passengers are waiting in the lounge. How do you plan on stopping this current present from happening?" River sighed then she said, "I have to remove any feelings he has for Chloe. That is the catalyst. If he had fallen for Lois his mind never would've been able to be reconfigured by Brainiac." John didn't answer but stuck a cigarette into his mouth and walked off. Clark looked towards the door as River walked in who said, "Hold onto me. Unlike, the TARDIS vortex manipulator isn't all that smooth and it's a right pain when arrived at another point in time." As soon both Chloe and Clark grabbed hold of River she activated the vortex manipulator, and as soon as they had returned home she shot them with her blaster on stun setting. When Clark woke up all he remembered was being in the loft with Chloe comforting her after the Cyberman assaulted her.

The Doctor had dematerialized the TARDIS outside the Kent farm but made sure the parking brake wasn't on and stepped on. "You know that what you did to them was real harsh." said a familiar american accent. The Doctor turned to the voice and was immediately punched in the face. After he massaged his cheek a bit he asked, "What was that for?" Jack said angrily, "You had John use a spell that switches bodies, but only allows a consciousness to return to it's body after the current one dies! Also, the last time I've seen that face Ianto died!" The Doctor looked down and said, "I know what I did was wrong. How do you remember that alternate timeline?" Jack looked away and said, "I don't know. After I saw your TARDIS I came here to ask you if you could figure it out." Suddenly, the TARDIS alarm started ringing so the Doctor said, "You'll have to ask again another time Jack. It appears the TARDIS has senses something dangerous here that we can't be here for." After he ran in the TARDIS dematerialized and started shaking about. "What are you doing?" asked the Doctor before he looked in the screen and said, "No! Travel between universes is impossible, not to mention dangerous!"

THE DOCTOR WILL RETURN IN SMALLVILLE: THE EARTH 3 ADVENTURES MULTICRISIS OF THE MULTIVERSE EVENT


End file.
